


8 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, POV Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 8 : "T'as pas intérêt à refaire ça !"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	8 décembre

**8 décembre**

Sanji poussa un cri très peu masculin. Une sensation de froid glacial venait de le toucher à la nuque, lui faisant l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout son corps se raidit et un violent frisson le secoua. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Zoro qui se tenait derrière lui et qui paraissait très amusé par la situation.

— T'as pas intérêt à refaire ça ! s'exclama-t-il, indigné.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tes mains sont gelées, idiot !

— Tu pourrais faire mieux comme accueil, fit semblant de se plaindre Zoro.

Il fit mine de vouloir toucher ses joues avec ses mains et Sanji se recula autant qu'il le put, sans toutefois se relever du canapé. Il était trop bien installé, sous une couverture bien chaude. Il faisait un froid polaire dehors. Et par un effet étrange du temps, ce n'était pas de la neige qui tombait, mais une pluie glaciale. Il devait faire trop chaud là-haut pour que les flocons se forment.

— Il y aura sûrement du verglas demain matin, remarqua Zoro en s'installant à côté de lui.

Il semblait avoir oublié de vouloir l'embêter, ou bien ses mains s'étaient réchauffées. Voyant qu'il ne risquait plus rien, Sanji souleva la couverture et l'invita dessous. Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre et Sanji aida Zoro à se réchauffer. C'était après tout pour lui qu'il était sorti par ce temps. Il aurait besoin d'un ingrédient pour le dîner de ce soir qu'il avait complètement oublié. Heureusement que les magasins étaient encore ouverts.

Il posa son téléphone sur le coussin à côté de lui, offrant toute son attention à son homme. La télé tournait en sourdine devant eux, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention. Ils parlèrent de leurs projets pour le week-end, et de la semaine qui venait de passer. Sanji aimait ces moments calmes et reposants où ils n'étaient que tous les deux. 

L'hiver était propice à ce genre d'instants. Sanji regrettait de ne pas habiter en maison et de ne pas avoir de cheminée. Mais peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient se le permettre. Il imaginait déjà des soirées comme celle-ci près du feu. Ou bien des fêtes de fin d'année animées avec tous leurs amis réunis dans le salon, un sapin décoré dominant la pièce de toute sa splendeur.

Ils auraient aussi un petit jardin qu'ils entretiendraient eux-mêmes et où ils pourraient organiser des soirées barbecue. Luffy adorerait ça. Ils pourraient avoir un chien. Et un chat pour Zoro. L'avenir était plein de possibilités. Mais même si rien de tous ces rêves ne se réalisaient, Sanji serait tout de même heureux. Tant qu'il avait Zoro à ses côtés, il ne lui fallait rien de plus.


End file.
